User blog:The Primordial Clok-Roo/Custom Need for Speed: Payback Races
OK, so this is where I'll be posting stuff regarding my own custom made races in Need for Speed: Payback. Since a certain admin on this Wiki will frown upon the act, I'm not gonna bother making individual mock-up pages for them. Instead, every bit of information about them will be listed below, under different headings. Silver Canyon Derby A race set in Silver Canyon. The race starts at the intersection nearest to Liberty Desert - i.e. the western most point of the shown layout. The player turns right and heads down into the canyon. Turn at the first off-road descent on the right, and head down the steep slope towards the canyon base. Turn right at the bottom and briefly follow the road. At the end of the road is a rock, with dirt tracks on either side of it. Take either track and quickly turn right, preparing to turn left almost immediately. Pass the debris, jump the road, follow the track, jump the road again, and head back up the canyon on he track you are on. At the top, turn right and follow the tarmac for a while. (You can use the off-road shortcut on the left). Near the end of the road, there is a dirt track that points towards the Silver Rock tunnel. Turn onto this track and immediately turn left. Follow this track, hit the jump, follow the track you landed on and cross the highway. Follow the off-road track you are now on, taking the jump in the process. Once you reach a point where the track stops, head onto the tarmac and cross the bridge. (You can cut across on the dirt roads that are not marked on your map.) Turn left at the dirt track and cut across to the tarmac. (You may cross the road and take the dirt track in front of you.) Follow this road until you reach the intersection. Casino Royale A street race at Billionaire's Row, around the casinos of Silver Rock. A lap starts near the entrance to the underground parking lot behind the casinos. Turn left into the tunnel and stay on this road all the way until you come out in front of the casino. Turn left and then right onto the main road, staying the right hand side. (You can cut in front of the casino and along the narrow path that leads towards the round-about.) Go around the round-about in an anti-clockwise direction and back the way you came, staying on the right side of the road. Once you are past the casino, follow the road to the left. Once you reach the intersection, turn left and follow this road. Pass under the over-pass or jump down from above to complete a lap. Billionaire's Escape A pursuit escape that acts as an extension from Casino Royale. Start roughly where a lap of Casino Royale starts, and turn left into the underground parking lot. This time, instead of cutting in front of the casino, as soon as you come out, turn left into the side road the goes back behind it. Follow this back-road until you reach a road that leads onto Billionaire's Row. Turn tight, and then left into the construction yard. Cut through the construction yard using whatever route you please, and exit by turning left. Turn right almost immediately, and follow this road for a bit. Turn left onto a road that passes under the highway, and turn left again onto a dirt track. Follow the track and turn left when you come out again. Turn left at the intersection and follow this road all the way to the Ark Tower construction yard. From here, you have a choice of which path you wish to take. Simply get from the intersection near Ark Tower to the side-road that leads into the spillway. The path that is marked on the route is the fastest; continue to follow the dirt track until the end, jump onto the main road, and follow it all the way until you reach a side-road that leads to the spillway. Use the side-road and head down into the spillway, then turn left. Get back up onto the main road above using whatever means you see fit, then head west towards southern Liberty Desert. Once you pass through the tunnel, use a dirt track on the right and follow it in a northerly direction. The pursuit ends when you pass between a set of rock formations, near where the route ends on the map. NOTE: Those wishing to emulate this route can use a bait crate that appears near the starting location to summon cops. Unnamed Airfield 73 off-road circuit HELP: Assistance naming this custom event, please. You will be credited for the name. An off-road race set around Airfield 73. A lap starts on the road running south-east of the airfield, coming from Silver Canyon. Where possible, head onto a strip of off-road track (not marked on the mini-map) that leads to a jump over the road. Hit the jump, and when you land, prepare to cut onto another off-road track on the other side of the road. (This is the same road that Mac drives on during the intro.) Follow the track, hitting all the jumps, including the big one at the end. Cut cross country, heading towards the radio tower roughly to the north-west. Head underneath it and then onto the off-road tracks of the wind farm. Follow the track on the far right of the array, and cut to the road that leads back to the airfield at the end. (On map, it is marked along the actual route. Cut at the tip at the top-right.) Be careful: timing this wrong can either put you wide and into the building or not on the off-road track. Follow the track back to the airfield, and follow the dirt track into the airfield. At the third time the off-road track crosses the tarmac itself, turn left and onto the tarmac, and drive towards the big jump at the east of the air-field. Drive onto the off-road track to the right of the jump, or take the jump and angle towards the right. Turn tight near the gas station once you read the main road, and head towards the point where you started from. (You can cut as early as the dirt track not marked on the mini-map that loops back towards the road. It roughly starts where the track leading from the north ends.) Unnamed Liberty Desert off-road circuit HELP: Assistance naming this custom event, please. You will be credited for the name. An off-road race set in the south-east section of northern Liberty Desert. A lap starts on the road leading towards the airfield, on the bottom-right of the route. The first turn leads onto an off-road track that runs alongside telephone poles and around dead trees. Turn left sharply off the road and onto the dirt track. (You can clip this corner, but be careful of how much you clip.) Follow the track all the way until it reaches the road that intersects with the highway. Turn left off the track and get ready to turn right onto another dirt track. Follow this track using whatever methods you see fit - you can also use the jumps supplied to get some air. Turn left at where the track diverges, and follow it until an off-road intersection before the rail-line. Turn sharply to the left and follow this track back to the main road. Jump down onto the road and follow it, cutting onto an off-road strip on the left and short-cutting the tarmac road route. Continue straight to finish a lap. Ember Valley Hill Climb An off-road race set in Ember Valley. The hill climb starts near the north-east tunnel by the abandoned motor-cross track. Charge through the tunnel, and then turn off-road and up into the narrow canyon pass. Continue following forward, and once you exit the passage, continue to go forward, climbing up the side of the hill in the progress. (The route follows the roads, but you can cut these turns if you wish.) Turn left into another narrow pass, and follow the all the way to the main road. Briefly turn onto the main road, and then take an off-road track not marked on the map that leads up to the track on the hill in front of you. Follow this track and cross the main highway onto the track on the other side. Turn around the first set of the rocks and then again with the other set of rocks to the left; cross the road before tunnel and onto another dirt track. Continue onward to the highway at the other end of the dirt track, cross it, and onto the final off-road track. Follow this route all the way to the summit of the mountain here. There are several cutting points in the route that you can take, but caution should be exercised to avoid careening into a rocky wall. The event ends once you reach the wooden-outcropping. Category:Blog posts